transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Confessions of a Psychotic Autobot 2
Dealer's Bar Dealer has converted a section of the Lounge into an actual bar. It only has three stools to sit on, but there is a very long counter that serves the job of being a place where Dealer can dispense and mix his secret concoctions. The place is well locked up and under surveillance at all times, with a sign on it that says 'Ask first, Please!'. Apparently, this bar is only for dealer to dispense. As much as Whirl tried to protest Torque's repair ban, it was only a matter of time before he caved in and allowed someone else to repair him. That was a few hours ago and since then he's been sitting at the bar in the lounge, pouring drink after drink into his systems to dull the ache he still feels from his ordeal. He had asked Blurr a little while ago to meet him in here, apparently there is something he wished to talk to him about. Blurr wouldn't normally want to hang out with Whirl, honestly. But—this time he's really curious. The other cycle...he'd been apologizing for something. The speedster just isn't quite sure what. And...well...he just hadn't seemed himself. You know, his usual crazy, creepy, psychopathic self? It was weird. At any rate, Blurr comes to join Whirl at the bar in the lounge, sitting down on a stool next to him. Ordering himself a drink, he nods at the Wrecker. "So...uh--you want to tell me what that was all about the other cycle?" he asks, cutting right to the chase. He's not one to tarry on stuff. "Bluuurrrrrrr~" Whirl chirps, spinning around on his stool to face Blurr. It's pretty apparent that he's been drinking for quite some time now as he just reeks of enerhol. He reaches out and gives him a few pats on the shoulder. "How you been? You feeling any better? You look better!" The Wrecker grabs a glass and pours a drink before shoving the glass in Blurr's hands. "Yeah, yeah, I wanted to talk about that but first have a drink! There will be lots of time for talking!" Whirl pours himself another drink and downs it in a single go somehow despite not having a mouth. How does he do it? The same way Scrapper can blow a trumpet apparently. "So... how much of last night do you remember anyway?" Blurr takes the drink. "Thanks." He says, then sips it somewhat gingerly. Maybe he'd been super overenergized, or something...at any rate he doesn't want it happening again so he tries not to drink too much too fast. At least not yet. "Well, I remember talking to Torque about some track schematics from Ibex that she was going to set up simulations for the training room. And...well, that's about it." "Before I know it, I'm on the floor and you're staring at me..." So he really didn't remember, eh? Whirl wonders if it's even worth bringing up, it will just get him in trouble. But at the same time, he feels guilty for causing this gap of memory in Blurr and maybe confessing would bring some kind of closure to him. Whirl sets his glass down on the counter and sighs, averting his gaze to wall as he tries to formulate the best way to go about this. "I see.. You probably have a lot of questions, I'm sure." Another sigh and he turns his head to look directly a Blurr, his beady red eye burning into the speedy Autobot's blue optics. "So, just to clarify, you don't remember the whole thing between us and Torque? About my....repairs or anything?" Blurr just gives Whirl a long, blank look, making it clear that no, he does not remember anything about the Wrecker's repairs. After a few kliks he sips the drink, frowning. "No, Whirl...look, are you going to tell me what happened, or what? Why were you apologizing? You...said I fell. Was I overnergized?" Whirl pours himself yet another drink and chugs it down, slamming the glass onto the counter once it's finished. "No, you weren't overenergized. You didn't fall." He lets out a heavy, almost anxious sigh and looks back at Blurr. "We got in a bit of a scuffle over something I did. I shoved you, you shoved me. I punched you, you punched me.." He scratches the back of his head nervously. "I...I kind of sort of..choked you out, I guess. You passed out, I guess that's why you don't remember anything." Blurr listens as Whirl speaks the truth. He looks baffled for a moment, unsure of how to respond to it. On the one hand, he's furious that Whirl went that far. That the Wrecker could have done some serious damage, and apparently almost did. If he'd held on long enough that Blurr had lost part of his memory—yeah. Buuuut, on the other hand, he's shocked that Whirl would even confess such a thing. That he'd tell the truth, even when he had the chance to just...never say a thing, and no one would know any better. He could have easily made up some scrap about the speedster being overenergized, or some accident, or something. And it would forever remain one of Whirl's deep, dark secrets which he probably already has a plethora of, anyway. As such, the seeming impossible has happened—Blurr is speechless, for once in his life... The blue speed demon instead just stares at Whirl for what feels like vorns. "...." Nope, not a word. Ohhh yeah, this is so awkward. Whirl is VERY uncomfortable when Blurr just stares at him, saying nothing. He was expecting some yelling and shouting, maybe a couple of punches, anything but the silent treatment. Whirl coughs a little and manages to look nervous. "Look, I know you and I don't get along. Like, at all. Honestly, you're kind of annoying and you're always giving me a hard time about stupid crap. Like Torque! If I want to persue someone, that's my perogative, okay? But.. it still doesn't excuse what I did." He shuffles a little in his seat. "I know I'm not a model Autobot. I'm kind of messed up in the head and I've done things I'm not proud of. I'm just... I'm just sorry, okay? I really am. I don't know if you can forgive me, and I understand if you can't, but I just needed to let you know the truth." Blurr just sits there as Whirl spills his struts, still shocked. He can tell the other mech is actually serious about this, which is something that he never thought he'd see from the crazy Wrecker. There is yet another awkward silence following the confession, maybe a breem, but Blurr finally manages to stammer out something. "...I...I guess..." He shakes his head, then continues. "I just--don't know what to say, Whirl. I never thought--I don't know. I just don't know...." he fidgets a little bit, his optics avoiding Whirl's for a moment before he looks back at him. "Well...whatever, you're forgiven, and everything, I guess..." That didn't sound very convincing but Whirl will take what he can get. He lets out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Blurr. I really mean it, you have no idea how much better I feel hearing you say that." He slides off the stool and stretches his arms over his head, almost toppling over on account of how much he's drank. He leans an elbow on the counter to steady himself as he continues. "I don't think Torque knows about this though. She left before it happened. Think you can keep it on the down low? She's already pissed at me.." It was sincere, even if it didn't sound like it. Blurr was just...baffled by the entire ordeal. He could hardly believe his audio receptors, honestly. Perhaps, he hadn't really known Whirl as well as he thought he had before. Maybe he'd been a bit too harsh. Air rushes through the speedster's rear booster ventilation systems in what sounds much like a sigh, and he rubs the back of his head. "Erm...yeah. Sure, I won't bring it up. But--I have to be honest with her if she asks, all right?" Another pause, and Blurr stares down into his drink. "Look, Whirl...I may have been too harsh on you before. Too quick to judge." he finally looks back up at Whirl again. "As much as I hate to say it...fast is not always good. Just sometimes." "...well, most of the time." "Yeah, yeah, I understand," Whirl says, secretly hoping that Torque never ever asks Blurr about it. He sways from side to side as he watches Blurr, listening intently to everything he has to say. Hearing someone sound remorseful for judging him, it was...strange. Whirl was so used to being judged not just for what he's done but for his bizarre looks to the point where he just assumed everyone was judging him all the time every single day of his life. It was actually kind of stressful. "Heh, yeah.." The Wrecker shuffles his feet a little, feeling a little awkward. Then he does something completely unexpected. He grabs Blurr by the shoulder and pulls him in for a hug. A very hard, very awkward hug. "Thanks, man. I'll try not to butt heads with you after this. You're a cool guy even if you're kind of obnoxious sometimes." Oh, this is awkward all right. Extremely so, in fact. Blurr isn't used to this awkward thing, really. He used to be a celebrity; he could defuse any awkward situation by offering an autograph or something. Alas, but that doesn't exactly apply here and now. Instead, Blurr just lets himself get pulled into a hug from Whirl, of all 'Bots. "...." As odd as it is, he doesn't resist. Whirl needed this, probably... So yeah, he pats the Wrecker on the back in return. "Uhm yeah...any time, Whirl. Any time. I'll try not to be so harsh in the future." As awkward as this hug is, it's the closest thing to any physical affection Whirl has gotten in years. It's actually really sad. After what seems like an eternity, Whirl finally lets go of Blurr and steps back, looking kind of embarassed despite his lack of face. "Thanks. Heh, well.. I guess I'll get out of here now." He turns around and makes for the door but before exiting, he casts a glance over his shoulder at Bluur. "By the way, you tell anyone I hugged you and I'll stab you in your sleep." THAT'S OUR WHIRL!